The present invention comprises a new Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia fruticosa and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cnem Whit.’
‘Cnem Whit’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cnem Whit’ has white flowers, a relatively compact growth habit that is semi-spreading and mounded, strong stems, full well branched plant with medium-green foliage, good floriferiousness, and a slightly sweet fragrance.
‘Cnem Whit’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘NE05–117–1’ with white color. ‘NE05–117–1’ has lighter green leaves and larger and fewer flowers than ‘Cnem Whit.’
The male parent of ‘Cnem Whit’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘NE05-117-1’ with white color. ‘NE05-117-1’ has a more upright plant habit, longer peduncles, and smaller flowers than ‘Cnem Whit.’
‘Cnem Whit’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollination took place in June 2005 and the seed sowing in October 2005.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cnem Whit’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings taken from the initial selection in the January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in January 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cnem Whit’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cnem Whit’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Cnem Whit’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.